


Admit It, Eve

by ValkyrieApprentice



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Killing Eve (TV 2018), Killing Eve (TV 2018) Season/Series 01, Killing Eve (TV 2018) Season/Series 02, Killing Eve (TV 2018) Season/Series 03, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, No Lesbians Die, Queer Character, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieApprentice/pseuds/ValkyrieApprentice
Summary: Reimagined ending of KE S3 X 03
Relationships: Eve Polastri & Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Eve Polastri/Original Character(s), Eve Polastri/Original Female Character(s), Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	Admit It, Eve

**Author's Note:**

> New to fanfic. If you enjoy the read, leave a comment. Feedback is motivating!   
> Handle: @Valkyrie_Apprentice

Eve crashes onto her bed, clutching the unsolicited gift from Villanelle. The last thing she needed accompanying her to bed was a voice she couldn’t get out of her head. Still, she lay there, unable to release the heart-shaped audio device. Her imagination leaps forward, and Eve watches her fantasies unfold on the ceiling. She could feel the residual weight of Villanelle on her chest. In her moment of recollection, sudden wetness spills between Eve’s legs. She closes her eyes and brings Villanelle’s voice against her ear.

“Admit it, Eve.” She kicks off her shoes and unbuttons her pants. “You wish I was here.” She slides a hand underneath the band of her underwear. She presses her ear against the plastic heart. “Admit it, Eve.” Her middle finger hovers between her silky lips. “You wish I were here.” She gently parts her lips to tease her clit. An achy moan crosses her lips. “Admit it, Eve.” She’s surprised by the abundance of her wetness and doesn’t hesitate to take advantage. “You wish I were here.” Eve thrust her hand deep into her throbbing center. A cascade of moans escapes as her lower back arches off the mattress. She eagerly starts to remove her pants when she’s interrupted by a hollow knocking at her door.

Eve quickly halts any movement and sits upright on her bed. She buttons her pants and looks out her window to confirm the time of day. It’s night. Uncertain of who stands on the other side of the door, Eve sits quietly for a moment. “Admit it, Eve.” She anxiously buries the audio recording underneath sheets and pillows. The knocking comes again. Eve moves toward the door. She places her hands on either side of the entryway and leans her ear forward to listen.

“Knock, knock,” Villanelle teases from the other side. 

Eve lets out a breath. A mix of desire and fear quickly replaces her relief. She wonders why Villanelle has shown up on her doorstep. Eve cracks the door leaving the chain lock intact. Villanelle tilts her head to show a mischievous grin on her face. 

“Are you going to invite me in or what?” Villanelle asks. 

Eve closes the door and pauses for a moment. Despite the surplus of reasons not to let Villanelle enter, she removes the chain and opens the door. Villanelle flashes a poorly restrained grin as she crosses the threshold. She slowly turns around the war-torn flat lit only by street lamps and a cloudless moon. Villanelle turns to face Eve, and the two stand a few feet apart in the darkened entryway.

“Nice place,” Villanelle remarks feignedly. 

“Why are you here, Villanelle?” Eve asks frankly.

“I like it when you say my name, Eve,” Villanelle replies with a sinister smile.

“Why are you here?” Eve insists.

“Do you like it when I say yours?” Villanelle persists. Still sporting her 3-piece, oversized grey suit, Villanelle removes her jacket and throws it on a nearby chair. She confidently steps closer to Eve, lessening the space between them.

“I’m tired, Eve. Of playing these ‘cat and mouse’ games,” Villanelle says, with genuine exhaustion in her voice. She moves within inches of Eve. She lowers her head to graze the side of Eve’s face with her cheek. 

“I just want you,” Villanelle whispers into Eve’s ear. 

Eve cautiously welcomes Villanelle’s closeness. She tilts her mouth toward Villanelle’s parted lips. They pause, exchanging breath and lustful stares. Eve wraps her arms around Villanelle’s shoulders to close the gap. Their mouths meet and instantly open against each other. A long-brewing hunger drives their lips to press hard, tongues to explore, and teeth to tug. Eve pushes Villanelle’s pelvis against her own, and Eve expels a deep moan into Villanelle’s mouth. 

Ignoring her strength, Villanelle drives Eve back against the door. Eve pushes off and starts for Villanelle’s pants. Villanelle uses her forearm to hold Eve hostage against the door. She looks over Eve’s face as if to study every detail. A glimmer appears in her eyes as she moves her hands through Eve’s voluminous hair. Villanelle steadily traces Eve’s lips with her tongue before seizing Eve’s upper lip. With one arm against Eve’s chest, Villanelle reaches between Eve’s legs. Through the fabric of her pants, Villanelle teasingly drags two fingers between Eve’s labia. Eve’s knees buckle, and her breath hastens. Villanelle smiles across Eve’s mouth. She can feel copious amounts of moisture seeping through Eve’s pants. 

“Eve, did you start without me?” Villanelle asks teasingly. 

Villanelle plants gentle kisses down Eve’s neck. Her hands slip under the waistband of Eve’s underwear. Her mouth opens against Eve’s neck. Fingers drag through her short, dampened curls. Teeth graze the soft landscape of Eve’s skin. Fingers slide between her slippery labia. Villanelle’s tongue traverses Eve’s salty skin. Her fingers curl teasingly toward Eve’s entrance. Eve’s breathing becomes heavy. Her hands dig into Villanelle’s hair, holding the voracious mouth against her neck. Waves of pleasure spill onto Villanelle’s fingers as Eve buries a flurry of whimpers into Villanelle’s ear. 

The sound of Eve’s gratification further fuels Villanelle’s desire. She removes her hands from Eve’s pants. Villanelle turns Eve’s around to face the door. She reaches around to unbutton Eve’s pants. Villanelle slips Eve’s pants past her silk, black panties letting them fall to the floor. The cold air against her flushed skin drives Eve to dig her nails into the door’s wood. Villanelle presses soft kisses down Eve’s back. She kneels just below Eve’s wanting ass. She wraps her fingers around the band of Eve’s panties and pulls them down around her ankles. 

“Leave them there,” Villanelle demands, mesmerized by the pool of wetness collected on Eve’s panties. 

Eve can feel her desire slide down the inside of her thighs. She moans against the door in anticipation. Villanelle puts her hands on Eve’s waist and brings the rounded bottom toward her mouth. She flattens her tongue and roams the succulent flesh, occasionally taking chunks between her teeth. Villanelle finds her way to the slit of Eve’s ass. She kisses softly along the crease. Villanelle’s tongue drags between Eve’s cheeks as her fingers plunge into Eve’s pulsating pussy. Eve groans uncontrollably and presses her face against the door. Despite her quivering legs, Eve reaches around to hold Villanelle’s face against her ass.

Villanelle enjoys the delicacy in her mouth. She uses a free hand to spread Eve’s ass so her tongue can fully explore. When her tongue reaches Eve’s rim, she lets Eve’s cheek fall onto her mouth. Her tongue laps and languishes as her fingers pump in and out of Villanelle’s juicy pussy. Her hand maintains a consistent, firm rhythm. Eve’s pussy starts to spasm against Villanelles’s fingers. Villanelle increases her speed and force. She widens her mouth, allowing her tongue to edge past Eve’s rim. 

Villanelle’s explorative tongue renders Eve capitulated. Eve can barely manage to hold her weight. Her pussy tightens in response to Villanelle’s stiff, strong fingers fucking her senseless. Eve’s mouth drops open. She’s unable to stop the fluids gushing from her center. 

“Oh…God…” Eve growls, her head thrown back. She stands on the tips of her toes. Her entire body rattles then stiffens. 

Breathless, Eve lands back onto the heels of her feet. Villanelle rises and licks each of her dripping fingers. When finished, Villanelle traces Eve’s lips with her sticky fingertips before slowly pushing them into Eve’s mouth. Eve closes her eyes, her mouth opens, and her moans vibrate against Villanelle’s fingers.

Eve opens her eyes to find Villanelle looking back with a criminally intoxicating stare. She sees an opportunity in Villanelle’s profuse desire. Eve kicks off her pants and soaked panties. She kisses Villanelle sweetly while entangling her fingers through Villanelle’s sleek mane. Eve pushes Villanelle onto her knees and pulls the eager mouth onto Eve’s dripping pussy. Eve’s head tilts back, and her mouth opens to the ceiling. She tightens her grasp of Villanelle’s hair and lays her on the floor. Eve straddles Villanelle’s face, lowering her gushing pussy onto Villanelle’s mouth. 

Villanelle rests her lips on Eve’s wet curls and sharply inhales. She kisses Eve’s moistened labia before slipping her tongue between the silken lips. She curls her tongue around Eve’s swollen clit. Villanelle digs her hands into Eve’s ass, pulls the aroused pussy forward, and extends her fat tongue deep into Eve’s trembling pussy. 

A rapture moves through Eve. Her thighs shake around Villanelle’s head. She relaxes her weight onto Villanelle’s mouth and stretches her neck to the ceiling. Eve stabilizes herself by digging her hands into Villanelle’s thighs. She grinds her pussy against Villanelle’s gaping mouth. 

“Fuck…you,” Eve groans against Villanelle’s extended tongue. 

Villanelle, in response, pushes her tongue further into Eve’s tight cunt. Villanelle’s teeth graze Eve’s clit, driving her to cry out in ecstasy. Eve moves up and down on Villanelle’s tongue. Her body quivers, and a throaty moan escapes each time Villanelle’s tongue re-enters her pulsating pussy. Villanelle reveals the feeling of Eve’s pussy tightening around her tongue. The warm liquids that spill out of Eve cause Villanelle’s wetness to grow. 

Eve leans forward, grabs a fistful of Villanelle’s hair, and holds her head against the floor. She presses her pussy hard against Villanelle’s mouth, forcing the tongue deeper, daring Villanelle’s teeth to stun her bulging clit. Eve’s hips make slow circles on Villanelle’s mouth. She moves with no regard for Villanelle’s comfort or ease of breath. Villanelle drags her nails down Eve’s back. Eve’s thighs tighten around Villanelle’s face. Eve’s pussy opens wide, and Villanelle lengthens her tongue. She pulls out only to lavish Eve’s clit in wet kisses and gentle sucks. Villanelle’s moans reverberate through Eve’s pounding cunt. 

Eve draws a gasping breath before her body starts to convulse. Villanelle stares directly into Eve’s eyes. She takes a strange satisfaction in watching Eve’s shuddering form gasp for air. They maintain eye contact until Eve climaxes on Villanelle’s mouth, pouring a honey liquid down Villanelle’s throat. Villanelle smiles across Eve’s fluttering clit. 

Eve climbs off Villanelle, and they lay on the floor side-by-side. She captures Villanelle’s gaze while slowly removing her blouse and bra, exposing her hardened nipples. Villanelle watches Eve start to please herself. Eve squeezes her nipples and slips two fingers between her drenched labia. Villanelle slides over to Eve. Her mouth finds the nape of Eve’s neck as her fingers slowly fill Eve’s mouth. Before Eve can make herself come, Villanelle pulls Eve’s determined hand to caress the outside of Villanelle’s suit pants. Eve blushes when she traces the outline of Villanelle’s package. A hard, stiff strap stretches down Villanelle’s inner thigh. 

Eve rolls on top of Villanelle. She adorns her lips with sweet attention before stretching her tongue into Villanelle’s mouth. Eve unbuttons Villanelle’s pants and wraps her fingers around the hardened cock. Eve groans into Villanelle’s mouth when she realizes the strap is thicker than she estimated. She grabs the base of the shaft and circles it around Villanelle’s clit. Villanelle’s hips rise to join Eve’s rotations. 

Villanelle pulls Eve into a forceful kiss. She wraps her fingers around Eve’s neck and rolls her back onto the floor. Villanelle uses a free hand to pull down her suit pants. She exposes a pair of black shorts with a hardened cock extending through a tight rubber ring. Villanelle drops her hips toward Eve’s pelvis, and the tip of her cock glides between Eve’s sopping lips. Their mouths meet in an aggressive kiss broken only by wild moans. Villanelle tightens her squeeze around Eve’s neck while inching her thickness between Eve’s lips. They stare into each other’s eyes with mutual fearlessness. 

“Please,” Eve encourages in a gasp.

Eve wraps her legs around Villanelle’s waist. Villanelle grabs a fistful of Eve’s hair, holding her head to the floor. She plunges her stiff strap into Eve’s spasming pussy. Eve, breathless, welcomes the pelvic thrust in and out of her quivering pussy. 

“Villan-” Eve starts, interrupted by the deafening sensation of villanelle flush against her pulsating center. 

“Eve,” Villanelle starts, increasing the force of her thrust. “I want to make you feel good.” Villanelle lowers a hand to stabilize Eve’s hip against the pressure of her heavy cock. “Does this make you feel good, Eve?” Villanelle inquires. 

“Yes,” Eve answers with a faint whisper. 

“Say it, Eve,” Villanelle insists. “Tell me I make you feel good,” Villanelle maintains her forceful rhythm. 

Eve meets Villanelle’s gaze. She raises her head to suck on Villanelle’s lips without breaking eye contact. 

“You make me feel good,” Eve says, tightening her legs around Villanelle’s waist, pushing Villanelle’s strap deeper. 

Villanelle’s strokes abandon tenderness concerning speed and strength. Her tongue licks beads of sweat forming on Eve’s chest. Raw bliss ripples throughout Eve’s core. Chills cover her arms and thighs. Eve doubts her ability to bear anymore when her own body betrays her and wetness surges. She relinquishes control, accepting that she is at the whim of Villanelle’s insatiable desire. 

Villanelle pulls her cock from Eve’s dripping pussy. She turns Eve onto her stomach and leans down to her ear. 

“Do you think of me when I’m not around?” Villanelle inquires, placing her hands on Eve’s waist to pull her onto her hands and knees. 

“Yes,” Eve answers, somewhat embarrassed by the abundance of her desire dripping onto the floor. “I was thinking of you just before you arrived,” Eve confesses. 

“Show me,” Villanelle demands. 

Eve’s fingers find their way back to her swollen clit. Villanelle’s cock resumes its position inside Eve. Villanelle digs her fingers into Eve’s flesh and presses her pelvis against Eve’s ass. The stir of Villanelle fucking her so deeply presents a challenge to Eve’s task, but she maintains circular pressure on her clit. Villanelle pushes Eve’s upper body to the floor, allowing her cock to find new depths. Eve captures her arm between her teeth to stop from crying out. The sight of Eve bent before her is enough to swell Villanelle’s clit. Each thrust into Eve sends shock waves throughout Villanelle’s body. 

Eve’s pussy walls contract around Villanelle’s strap. A spurting stream of secretions starts to spill from Eve onto Villanelle’s strap. Villanelle advances deep, forceful thrust into Eve’s pussy. Eve arches her back against Villanelle and cries out as her body stiffens then spasms wildly. Eve’s climax causes Villanelle’s arousal to ascend. Villanelle’s thrusts become increasingly shaky against Eve. She grabs onto Eve’s sides and pushes against her dripping wet ass once more. Villanelle inhales sharply as a sea of euphoria washes over every inch of her shuddering body. Her weight gently falls on top of Eve, pushing them both to the floor. They lay catching their breath. 

“What kind of host are you, Eve?” Villanelle teases. “You take a girl on your floor without offering her your bed,” rolling her eyes jokingly. 

“You seemed well-suited to the floor,” Eve laughs at the audacity. 

Villanelle rolls toward Eve. She wraps an arm around Eve’s waist. She lowers her mouth to curl her tongue along the edges of Eve’s ear. 

“Take me to your bed, Eve,” Villanelle commands. 

The two rise and walk over to Eve’s bed. Villanelle removes the rest of her clothes. They stand before one another, naked, caressed by the moonlight. Villanelle grabs onto Eve’s torso, drops her mouth to Eve’s erect nipples, and lathers them with her tongue. Eve’s head tilts back, and she gasps into the air. Villanelle groans into Eve’s pillowy flesh. She pushes Eve onto the bed. She stares down at Eve like a prized possession. 

“I’m not done with you, Eve,” Villanelle claims confidently. 

Villanelle climbs on top of Eve and presses her pelvis between Eve’s legs. Eve lets out a whimper. Her body winds and heels rest underneath Villanelle’s ass. Villanelle’s drenched pussy meets Eve’s throbbing clit. Their lubricious lips slide against one another. They empty moans of gratification into each other’s mouths. Villanelle grinds her pussy against Eve’s clit. She pulls Eve’s hair to expose her neckline. She drags her tongue up Eve’s neck, sending tremors throughout Eve’s body. Eve moves her mouth to meet Villanelle’s assertive lips. The ferocity of their kisses increases until Villanelle’s clit throbs against Eve’s sopping pussy. Villanelle continues to grind, mixing their slippery desires. Eve lay there contorted and blissfully succumbed to Villanelle’s impulses. 

“You’re mine, Eve,” Villanelle says, feeling her arousal climb with each stroke against Eve’s velvety labia.

“Yes,” Eve replies shakily as her hips quiver against Villanelle’s advances. 

“Say it, Eve,” Villanelle commands, increasing the pressure of her long, drawn-out kneads. 

“I’m…yours,” Eve manages to say in between her moans. 

With that concession, Villanelle buries her head into Eve’s neck. Her pussy grinds against Eve’s sex. The sensation of Eve’s swollen labia and moistened curls across her clit spark Villanelle’s spastic climax. She culminates in a forceful, warm ejaculate shooting out onto Eve’s already drenched pussy. Villanelle collapses onto Eve, immediately covering her chest with a ravenous mouth. Eve lay in awe of the gratification she receives from serving as a vessel of pleasure for Villanelle. Again, the two lay side-by-side drained and content. 

“Admit it, Eve,” the buried plastic heart speaks from its grave of pillows and sheets. Eve hurries to extinguish the noise, but it falls behind the bed, narrowly escaping her grasp. “You wish I was here,” it echoes from the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
